


Team Gold

by Altitude_8



Category: Lego Ninjago, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, BAMF Tsunade (Naruto), BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Because there are 5 chakra natures, Confident Hyuuga Hinata, F/M, Kakashi adopts Naruto, Kakashi never stops training, Kinda, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, The 4 golden weapons are now 5, They all learn spinjitzu, They are gonna have unique powers, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altitude_8/pseuds/Altitude_8
Summary: Kakashi finds a secret cave with powerful weapons and an old sensei. And now that man wants to turn him, a Sannin, and three brats into the team that will save the world from darkness. This should be fun.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Team Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a lot of creative liberties and messing with some story, I don't know a whole lot about psychology, and I do my best to write fights. Also, the golden weapons will NOT be what they were in Ninjago. I'm mixing around and creating new combos for them. Except for the Sword of Fire, that's staying. Lets try to enjoy this together, shall we?

Kakashi’s stomach hit the branch he’d been trying to land on, and he fell as the wind was knock out of him, landing in a heap on his back. Groaning, he flipped himself over and forced himself to his hands and knees. He had pulled his headband down to cover his left eye, but with the handicap he’d misjudged the distance between branches. But he needed to keep moving, so he forced himself to his feet and tried to leap up to get back into the trees. However, his chakra reserves were nearly completely drained, and he barely got any air. With a sigh he began running on the forest floor.

A few minutes later as he slid beneath a fallen tree, he noticed a kunai sail over it and impale itself on a tree ahead of him. Knowing his pursuers were close, instead of standing he rolled to the side and changed his direction. They must have been anticipating he would try to clear the log, and threw the kunai in their excitement and haste to silence him. That gave him the edge for the moment, but that wouldn’t last long. He needed to hide.

Seeing a collection of boulders ( _Or maybe they’re rocks_ , he thought deliriously, remembering when Obito had forced him to watch that ridiculous cartoon) he ran around them and sat back, drawing a kunai. As his hand came to rest on the ground, he felt that it sloped down, and saw that there was an opening. He threw himself down it and created a small mud wall to close it up, hoping his pursuers wouldn’t look too closely. 

Taking the moment to try to catch his breath, the young jonin realized that it wasn’t just an opening, but more a tunnel, laying flat he began to crawl forward, until he saw a light at the end. Coming to it, he emerged into a torchlit cavern.

From what he could see, there were three other tunnels that one could stand up in that led out. His little tunnel was near the ceiling, so slipping out of it he fell and rolled, coming to rest on a knee. Despite no one being around, he still kept his kunai out. A stalagmite was raised in the center of the room with a pair of golden three pronged shuriken hanging between it and the carved stalactite above it. Standing and moving closer to the mysterious weapons, Kakashi realized the carving made the carvings gave the rock the appearance of a large dragon’s head. The shuriken were also strange, aside from being golden, glowing, and just seeming to float in the air. They were abnormally large, the blades each looking to be about four inches long and connected by cylindrical handles that made a triangle shape. They still had a hole in the middle, but it seemed designed to give the wielder enough space to slip their fingers in it. Still, despite what he believed to be flaws he was...drawn in. Like there was some kind of power pulling him towards the shuriken.Distracted as he was examining the strange weapons, he didn’t notice a new presence coming down the middle tunnel.

“Now, what do we have here?” Hearing the voice Kakashi leapt back and brandished his kunai, the other hand reaching up to his forehead protector, ready to uncover Obito’s gift. A man with a long white beard came into the light, and stared amusedly at Kakashi. He wore a white gi, and his head was covered by a wide straw hat. He was carrying a staff of bamboo behind his back, and while his posture seemed relaxed Kakashi could tell this man was a fighter.

“Who are you? Where am I?” he asked, not relaxing his guard. “What is this place?”

“This place is here, and that is where you are. And who are any of us really?” the old man said, seeming to amuse himself.

“I’m not in the mood for games,” Kakashi said.

“Well unfortunately you’re always playing one: the game of life.”

“...are you messing with me?” He was too tired for this shit. The man didn’t seem to have any markings on himself or his clothes connecting him to a specific village, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a threat.

“Perhaps,” the man responded with a twinkle in his eye. “Why so many questions?”

_Is this guy serious?_ “Well, I’m in a cave with a weird old man who won’t tell me his name, a floating pair of shuriken, I’m being chased by enemy shinobi, my best friend just died and I don’t know where my other teammate is...so pardon me if I’m a little on edge.”

“I see,” the man responded, stroking his beard. “You’re rather young for a ninja.”

“I’m not just any ninja, I’m a jonin. So I’d think twice before trying anything if I were you.” No need to mention how low his reserves were.

The old man gave a chuckle. “I can sense your reserves.” _Shit_. “Dom’t worry, I have no intention of fighting you. You seem like a good lad.”

“I don’t know if I’d say that.”

“Now, how did you get that Sharingan?” Kakashi froze. How could this stranger know… “You don’t seem to be an Uchiha.”

“I’m not. Doesn’t make me any less capable, though.”

“I’m sure,” the man said with a smile. “Do you want the Shuriken?”

“Eh?”

“Do you want to take the Shuriken?”

“Why would I want them? I have my own weapons.”

“None like these, I can assure you.” The man dropped his staff and moved faster than Kakashi in his exhausted state could react. He grabbed the weapons from their resting place in the air before throwing them, one slightly to the right of Kakashi’s face, nicking it, and the other up to the ceiling. He landed and rolled, coming up infront of the boy. Kakashi tried to slash at him, but there was a sudden crack and a flash filled Kakashi’s vision. When it cleared he could see the man anywhere, but then he looked up. Hanging down from the ceiling, on a knee upside down he was holding one shuriken in his hand. Suddenly there was another flash and what looked like a bolt of lightning that shot to the other one embedded in the wall. The move was near instantaneous. THe man hadn’t removed the second shuriken, only gripping it with his free hand.

“That was like…” he said, astonished. 

“The Hiraishin?” the man finished for him. “You’re rather familiar with that technique, aren’t you, Kakashi?” That set Kakashi on edge, and he immediately raised his guard again.

“How do you know my name?”  
“I have been observing you for a very long time. Well, rather I had been observing your friend, Obito Uchiha.”

“Why?” 

“These weapons need wielders. I had been considering him, but there are other forces at play in these matters.”

“Did you see his death?”

“I knew it occurred.”

“Then why didn’t you do anything?!”

“I needed to be here. And fate works in ways beyond our control. Now, I shall ask again. Do you want to become the wielder of the Shuriken of Lightning?”

“How do I know that they won’t kill me? Or that you won’t?”

“Fair points. But do you really have a choice? You said Rin was taken. WIthout these, do you think you can save her?” With that, the man tossed them forward, and they lazily circled to either side of Kakashi and returned to their spot, floating in the air. “It’s up to you. But time...is of the essence.” He walked around Kakashi, and back to the tunnel he had come out of, picking up his staff as he walked down it and disappeared into the darkness.

Kakashi stared at the shuriken, contemplating what his choices were. In the end, given what he needed to do, there was none. He needed to be able to reach Rin, and in his current state he couldn’t catch them. More than that, even if he did, he was too tired to fight. He needed a new edge.

Sheathing his kunai, he walked up to them, and with only a moment’s hesitation, he reached out with both hands and grabbed them.

PAin like he had never felt before coursed through his body. IT felt like a thousand bolts of lightning were running through him at once. But he couldn’t let go, didn’t even have the presence of mind to try. The pain raced down his arms and began to spread, moving through his body. When it felt like it was reaching his head, about to fry his brain, it suddenly stopped, and then retreated. 

He slumped to the floor, now clutching both shuriken in his hand. He took a deep breath, and realized he felt like some chakra was returning to him. He began to hear a cracking sound and looking up he realized bits of rock were coming off the carving of the dragon. He traced the rock up, and realized it wasn’t just a head, but a whole dragon that seemed to be carved to hang from the ceiling. More rock began raining down, so kakashi stood, pushing the pain to the back of his mind, and leapt over to the edge of the tunnel the man had gone down. Looking back, he saw that the pieces were much smaller than he would’ve thought, then felt a chill as he realized there was something beneath the rock. Purple scales of all shades, began to reveal themselves, and the statue began to move, shaking more rock off of it.

_The rock wasn’t a statue_ , Kakashi realized. _It was a shell._  
The dragon began to shake itself, dropping down from the ceiling and ridding itself of the last bits of rock. Kakashi began to back up when it turned to him and growled. 

_Well that can’t be good_ , he thought. His suspicions were confirmed when it reared its head back, and a sound not unlike his chidori began to fill the air. Acting on instinct he began to run, and leapt onto the ceiling, flattening himself against it as a bolt of lightning shot down the hall. He dropped and pressed close to the right side of the hall as he heard a roar echo down, then what sounded like lightning repeatedly striking as rocks slammed into the ground. Following the tunnel to its end, he came across the man sitting in a large antechamber sipping from a steaming cup, looking unconcerned despite the smoking crater in the wall across from where Kakashi exited. Multiple other tunnels branched out from the chamber.

“Well done.”

“What the fuck was that?”

“Wisp. I suspect you two will become great friends someday.”

“Sure, so long as he doesn't try to kill me again.”

“Now, I can’t give you the whole backstory and teach you all of the secrets of the Shuriken, so here’s what you need to know to use the technique I showed you. The Shuriken of Lightning-”

“That’s what these are?”

“Please, no interruption,” the man said a little indignantly. “Now, the Shuriken of Lightning like all the Golden Weapons-”

“Those are real?” The man responded by grabbing his staff and bonking Kakashi on the head with it.

“They have their own chakra signature. You must feel for it, and become acquainted with it. Once you do that, you can hone in on that signature. You’re chakra nature is lightning, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Summon up your chakra, and direct its flow towards the Shuriken’s signature. When you feel the connection, follow it, let it take you, and you will turn into a bolt of lightning itself and reach it.”

“So it is really like the Hiraishin?”

“Yes. I believe legends of it may have been where the Nidaime drew the inspiration. But be warned. Like a human, the weapons can be drained. Right now they are trying to get used to you, so pulling off the technique will be taxing for them. However, they are also feeding you some, so you will still be able to execute some of your jutsu.”

“I...thank you, for this amazing gift…”

“Wu. Call me Sensei Wu.”

“Uh, alright. Sensei Wu, thank you.”

“When you make it back to your village, I will come find you. To begin the next stage of your training.”

“Great. Now how do I get out of here?”

“Follow that tunnel,” he pointed down one that seemed spaced away from the others, “and you will come to a wall. Holding the Shuriken will let you pass through it. Good luck, Kakashi.”

“ _Hai_.” Kakashi turned to the indicated tunnel and raced down it. Although he knew he had to be careful, he was full of confidence. He could keep his promise to Obito. He would not fail.

* * *

Kakashi held his hand above his face as he lay in his hospital bed, a lone tear running out of his open eye. He knew in his head that he couldn’t have done anything about it, but in his heart he was torn apart. This hand had killed his friend. This hand had broken his promise.

“How are you holding up?” he heard the voice of his sensei ask. He turned to see Minato Namikaze in his uniform, but with a new accessory. A white cloak, with red flames down at the bottom. “Sorry, dumb question.” Kakashi looked back up at the ceiling. Team 7 was now reduced to two members. Him, and Minato-sensei. “They made me Hokage.”

That caught Kakashi’s attention, and he sat up. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Minato turned and showed him the writing on the back of the new cloak. _Fourth Hokage_. 

“Congratulations, Minato-sen-I mean, Lord Fourth.”

“Please. I want none of that from you. We were teammates, then equals. And besides, I need someone other than just Kushina to treat me like normal.”

“I shall do my best…” Kakashi said sheepishly.

“Kakashi,” Minato began, growing serious, “There are some-”

“Pardon me,” a new voice cut in, “but might I speak to our young friend here?” The two turned to see Sensei Wu standing in the room. Neither had heard him open the door.

“Umm, who are you?”

“Sensei, this is the one who gave me the Shuriken.”

“The ones that you refused to let go of? Those things seemed to be magnetically attracted to you.”

“Yeah, those are the ones.”

“My name is Sensei Wu. The Shuriken I gave Kakashi were the Shuriken of Lightning, one of the five golden weapons.”

“Those are real?”

“Indeed. Kakashi needs to learn how to use them.”

“I’m sorry, but how do I know that you aren’t an enemy? I can’t just let one of my shinobi go off with some stranger no one knows.” Minato reached into his leg holster and pulled out one of his kunai.

“No need to threaten me. Had I wanted to do anything to Kakashi, I would have done so when he was nearly dead from chakra, physical, and mental exhaustion.” Minato seemed to concede him this point, but still gripped his kunai.

“Minato-sensei,” Kakashi softly said. His old teacher looked at him. “I think I should go. If I can learn from this man, I can be an even better shinobi. One who can help make sure your rule as Hokage is the best it can be.” Minato was conflicted, it was visible on his face. But he conceded.

“If Kakashi trusts you, then I shall too,” Minato said, finally returning his kunai back to his holster. He walked over to Wu and put a hand on his shoulder. “But be warned, if even the slightest hair on my neck stands up, I get one bad feeling in my gut, and you will know why I am the boogeyman of Iwa.”

“I would expect nothing less of the legendary Yellow Flash,” Wu replied with a smile. “Now then, Kakashi, I shall be waiting for you in three days' time at the main gate out of Konoha. Pack well. And my goodness, what in the world is that?” he said, pointing out the window. Both Kakashi and Minato looked out the window, and saw nothing but Gai doing handstand push-ups on the roof of another building.

“That’s just Gai-” Minato began, but when they looked back, Wu was gone. Minato stepped back in alarm, as he had still had his hand on the older man’s shoulder and hadn’t even noticed him leave. SIghing and turning to Kakashi, he said, “If you think this will help you, I will trust you on that. LEarn how long he wants to keep you, and if it’s for longer than a month, let me know so we can set up a schedule for you to return. I still need you for missions.” 

“Hai, sensei.”

Minato looked contemplative, and sad. “I miss them too, Kakashi. Let’s do our best to honor them by defending what they died for. Konoha, and your own life.” That made Kakashi tear up.

“Hai...sensei.”

* * *

Three days later, Kakashi stood at the gate with a pack of his things, staring back at the village. WIth a deep inhale, he turned and met the eyes of his new teacher.

“I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it wasn't after Kakashi killed Rin that Minato became Hokage, but this is how we are going to do things. I'm going to use the events, not exactly the order and way in which they happen, because I am not rewatching all of Naruto and Shippuden. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
